1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which can crush containers, and more particularly metal cans used for foodstuffs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is complete with means to crush cans operated by foot and hand forces. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,212 to Hasselquist, July 10, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,129 to Carlson, Dec. 4, 1973 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,647 to Reimers, Dec. 25, 1973 disclose varied devices utilizing hand forces to crush or flatten containers. None of the aforementioned patents employ a ratchet mechanism to supply compressive forces to the container to be crushed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,802 to Black, Jan. 24, 1967 discloses a container crusher operated by foot pressure or by hand pressure but achieve compression of the container between two hinged flat plates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,167 to Simshauser, May 25, 1971 discloses a container and waste compression device which obtains compressive forces by the rotation of a screw engaging a split nut, wherein said screw is preferably motor driven.